


Северус Снейп оч. не любил...

by ilera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, в стиле Хармса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Сборник юмористических драбблов-стонариков о Северусе Снейпе и Ко в стиле Хармса





	Северус Снейп оч. не любил...

Северус Снейп очень не любил маленьких гриффиндорцев, а взрослых — так просто ненавидел. Взять хотя бы Гарри Поттера. Бывает ночью выйдет, обернувшись в мантию-невидимку, и отправится бродить по замку. А Снейп тут-как-тут — хвать за мантию и давай приговаривать злым шепотом:  
— Что это вы, Поттер, гуляете в неположенное время, да еще и в мантии своего отца? Я вас, Поттер, насквозь вижу, и мантия вам не поможет. Может, чистка котлов исправит ваше невыносимое поведение?  
И, взмахнув полами мантии, Северус Снейп — гроза всей школы — возьми и схвати Поттера за рукав и начни тащить его в свои подземелья. Вот какой страшный человек профессор Снейп!

***

А еще Северус Снейп очень не любил глупых учеников. «У всех гриффиндорцев мозги вытеснены глупой отвагой и Квиддичем» — любил он приговаривать. Бывает, зайдет профессор в класс и даст какое-нибудь сложное задание. Все трудятся, варят зелье, а он сидит себе за столом и выжидает. Потом как вскочит, да подойдет к Невиллу Лонгботтому и начни дышать тому в затылок. Дышит и дышит, дышит и дышит, дышит и дышит. Тут-то нервы мальчика не выдерживают, и он делает какую-нибудь большую глупость на радость Снейпу. А Снейп сладким голосом вычитывает очки у Гриффиндора, и садится за стол подсчитывать, сколько у ненавистных гриффиндорцев очков осталось.

***

Профессор Северус Снейп часто ходит к Альбусу Дамблдору и жалуется тому на студентов. Особенно достается гриффиндорской троице. Так и так, говорит, накажите их и с ними весь гриффиндорский факультет за компанию. А директор сидит и подмигивает, сидит и подмигивает, пока у Снейпа не начинает дергаться глаз. Дамблдор же кивает своим мыслям и смотрит на беснующегося профессора Зельеварения сквозь очки-полумесяцы. А потом возьми да и предложи конфетку. Снейп не хочет, но берет. Тогда Дамблдор снова начни подмигивать. Подмигивает и улыбается, подмигивает и улыбается. После этого профессор Зельеварения готов на все — вплоть до вычитания очков со Слизерина. Такой вот великий волшебник Дамблдор.

***

Как-то Снейпа укусил Люпин. Тот впал в бешенство и начни всех кусать — никто не мог скрыться от зубов профессора. Повсюду крики, паника, только Гарри и Дамблдор стояли, не двигаясь.  
«Ну все, — подумал Поттер, — мне конец. Снейп и в обычном настроении на меня бросался, а теперь...»  
Снейп вдруг затормозил, налитые кровью глаза переместились с Гарри на Дамдлдора. Потом как прыгнет на директора, как оскалит зубы, да вцепится в красную мантию — Дамблдор чудом вырвался и начни убегать. Так и бегали вокруг стола: впереди Дамблдор все приговаривает «Хороший Северус, хороший», за ним Снейп. А Гарри смотрит на все это и обижается. Как же так, Снейп бросился на Дамблдора, а его укусить побрезговал. И здесь Мальчик-Который-Выжил ощутил снейповскую дискриминацию. А Снейп бегает и бегает за Дамблдором, не устает. Потом вдруг упал на пол и завыл. Так и выл всю ночь — спать никому не давал.

***

Надоел Снейп гриффиндорцам, ох как надоел. И решили они ему отомстить. Подсыпали за завтраком яд, вызывающий смех и стали ждать. Пришел Снейп вместе со всеми преподавателями, уселся и отпил из кубка — даже не поморщился.  
«Вот сейчас он вскочит и начнет выплясывать на столе — все профессора попадают от удивления» — думали гриффиндорцы, не сводя со Снейпа нетерпеливого взора.  
Снейп пьет и пьет, и ему хоть бы что. Это навело на гриффиндорцев такой ужас, что весь завтрак в зале только и слышалось: «Он не человек, он — чудовище». А Снейп слушает и ухмыляется. Никто не знал, что у профессора Зельеварения паранойа и каждое утро он выпивает противоядие.

***

Черной-черной ночью по черному-черному корридору шел черный-черный человек. Его черный плащ развивался, как крылья летучей мыши, а черные волосы не развивались, ибо висели сальными сосульками. Черные глаза сверкали и отбрасывали блики на черные стены подземелий. В них отражалась работа мысли и дьявольская хитрость. А мысли Снейпа были чернее самой черной ночи и были они наполнены черной ненавистью к Гарри Поттеру.  
"Ненавижу Гарри Поттера, ох как я его ненавижу! Я его так сильно ненавижу, что попадись он мне сейчас... ух, как я его ненавижу". Так и думал этот черный человек долгими черными ночами.

***

О Снейпе в Хогвартсе ходило много историй. Пришел как-то профессор Зельеварения к Дамблдору, а тот не утерпел и спрашивает:  
— Знаешь, Северус, о тебе говорят, что ты злой, подлый, холодный, злопамятный, несправедливый, что у тебя мания величия. Неужели это все правда?  
Снейп в ответ ухмыляется:  
— Что холодный — да, злопамятный — да. Но почему все считают, что у меня мания величия? Ведь тогда бы я мог занять ваше место и стать величайшим директором в истории Хогвартса.  
Услышав такие слова, Дамблдор отодвигает от Снейпа вазу с лимонными дольками и лукаво подмигивает:  
— Ну, конечно, Северус, как они могли о тебе такое подумать?

***

Снейп очень не любил осень, потому что осенью шли дожди. Его волосы становились шелковистыми и блестящими, а все его труды поддерживать их в прекрасном сальном состоянии оканчивались полным крахом. Первосортное сало, которое он заказывал издалека, тут же смывалось теплым моросящим дождем. А время, которое он тратил перед сном, размазывая сало по волосам? Как же Снейпу хотелось стереть улыбки с лиц своих коллег, когда они говорили:  
— Что-то в вашей внешности изменилось, Северус, вот только не пойму что. Но выглядеть вы стали гораздо лучше.  
Снейпу же только и оставалось, что грозно хмурить брови и пытаться сохранить хоть часть сала на волосах.


End file.
